Breaking Point
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: Because their sexual tension could only remain unresolved for so long; something was always bound to happen. A collection of Oneshots. AxH
1. Chapter 1

Because their sexual tension could only remain unresolved for so long; something was always bound to happen. A collection of Oneshots. AxH

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold!, the songs, or anything else that sounds like I could make any money off of it.

As I am suffering from severe writer's block, I've decided to try and do something to hopefully jump start my motivation and inspiration.

And, because sometimes, I just want to write some smut without all the backstory. Sue me.

This is, as of right now, going to be a series of 10 unrelated, song inspired oneshots on the higher end of the rating chart. It's based loosely on the old iPod shuffle challenge.

* * *

**Title:** Crazy

**Rating:** T; PG-13

**Timeframe:** Later high school years.

**Summary:** Arnold attempts to sort out his confusion over his feelings for Helga.

_"Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean"_

-She's So Mean by Matchbox Twenty

* * *

"I must be crazy," Arnold muttered to himself, as he managed his way through the teenaged-filled house of, who else?, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd. Normally, he wasn't one for parties; well, not _these_ kind of parties, anyway. He wasn't real big on drinking, and so most parties of this nature were, for him at least, pretty boring.

And yet, here he is. All because _she_ had bugged him about being a social leper lately.

_'Her words, not mine,' were Arnold's muttered words on the phone to Gerald, who was visiting a University this weekend._

_'Aren't you a little old to still be bullied into doing things by a girl half your size?' was Gerald's snarky retort, to which Arnold had simply hung up as he rolled his eyes._

Since her best friend was currently in a foreign exchange program, Helga had been even _more_ of a pain in Arnold's ass than usual. So, you would think he'd want to avoid her whenever he could. But, that would be the _sane_ thing to do, and he clearly was not in his right mind.

After all, only a crazy person would be in love with their childhood tormentor.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up," a taunting voice came from behind him.

Arnold gave a suffering sigh before he turned around. Taking in Helga's ever casual attire of jeans and a t-shirt, he fixed his gaze on her face with a flat, unamused expression, "I'm torn between feeling special, and feeling irritated that out of everyone here, you still prefer me around to annoy."

"_Aw_," Helga cooed as she reached up and ruffled his already messy hair, "Football Head, don't be silly. You should feel fucking _honored_ I pay you any kind of attention. Now, come on. I heard Harold, Sid and Stinky are going to try and make a human bridge across the pool."

Arnold rolled his eyes, even as the last of the butterflies settled in his stomach. As if coming to terms with his love for that _terrorist_ wasn't hard enough when he was a pre-teen, dealing with her _now_ and all this sexual tension crap was pure torture.

Helga was just...always _touching _him. And he could never figure out whether she did it on purpose or not. Like he wasn't already crazy enough as it is. Gerald did sort of have a point, although Arnold wouldn't consider Helga so much a _bully_. She was just..._mean_.

Not in an _evil_ sort of way (although, his _dick_ would disagree), but in a…

Hm.

"Has anyone ever told you you're _really_ mean?" Arnold turned to Helga suddenly, eyeing the drinks she was mixing for the guys pointedly. Helga looked up at him in surprised, and paused what she was doing.

After a moment she looked off thoughtfully, "Mmm, probably not so much in _those_ words...but yeah!" she looked up at him mockingly, "Don't tell me you're only just now realizing that, Shortman? I didn't know you were _that_ dense!" she patted his cheek, none too gently, and grinned impishly at him before grabbing her concoctions and seeking out any poor soul too drunk to turn more alcohol down.

At some point during the night, he had managed to lose Helga (or, rather Helga had ditched him) and attempted to find someplace fairly unoccupied so he could collect his thoughts. He found himself outside on the deck, and sat against a beam. In a way, he was glad to have lost her for the moment, as he could finally think _clearly_.

God, she was touchy tonight. And grabby. And close...**all** the _time_.

Considering how _mean_ she was, Arnold was fairly certain she _did_ do it on purpose. At this point, Arnold was tempted to leave, because he honestly wasn't sure how much more Helga he could take in such close proximity without doing something crazy, and end up dead by her hand. Or, whatever was available.

Why couldn't she just hit him with spitballs and spray him at the water fountain, like back in the good old days?

Man, he must be crazy for wanting her so bad. Maybe he should see somebody about this.

Arnold sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Why did Helga have to be so-

All of a sudden, Arnold found himself soaked from head-to-toe. From up above on the balcony, he heard a familiar laugh. He sighed again and muttered, "..._mean_."

He stood up and glanced above him, noting the balcony was already empty, save for the bucket perched on the ledge. He brought his hand to his face, wiping the the excess water from it, when he was pegged by a fluffy towel. He tugged it from his head, and shot Helga an glare, "I'm sure there was a better way to get my attention, _Helga_."

She clasped her hands behind her back innocently, "I just thought you looked like you needed something refreshing. You know _most_ people would say 'Thank You.'"

Arnold, who had been drying off his face, pulled the towel down and gave her a slanted look, "Fuck you."

Helga shrugged, "Close enough."

Throwing the towel onto his shoulder, Arnold rolled his eyes and made his way back inside to the kitchen, with Helga not far behind. When questioned as to why he was soaking wet, Helga was quick to answer before he could.

"He was a little on the smelly side, so I did what I could to remedy the situation," she said, watching him for his reaction, with a ruthless grin before taking a drink from her Red Solo Cup.

Arnold's jaw clenched in exasperation as the others in the kitchen laughed wildly at the prank, and he shot her another slanted look, which only made her grin wider.

Outside the kitchen, a chant urging someone to chug started up, and the occupants of the kitchen quickly filed out to see the spectacle, leaving only Arnold and Helga remaining.

Helga turned from Arnold's unamused gaze and nonchalantly took another sip from her cup.

Tossing the towel onto the counter, Arnold said, "You make me crazy, you know that?"

Helga feigned surprise, "Who, _me?_"

"Yes, _you_," Arnold replied snidely.

Helga rolled her eyes, "Oh, _please_. Don't be such a baby, _Football Head._"

At this point, Arnold had had enough of this..._whatever_ it was with Helga. Striding over to the counter, Arnold grabbed a remaining shot from earlier, and threw the contents of it back. Helga's eyes widened in surprise at the action, and Arnold braced against the counter as he let the alcohol burn it's way down his throat.

"You feel like a big boy now, Shortman?" Helga remarked patronizingly from beside him.

Arnold took a steadying breath before straightening, and looking over at her. She was wearing the smirk that just _dared_ him to try and come up with something to say back.

He kissed her instead.

He heard her give a sound of surprise, and he slid his hands to her waist and drew her against him. Within seconds, he felt her respond avidly and her hands went up into his hair, causing excess water to trickle down. He was pretty sure he might've moaned a little, and as he changed the angle of the kiss to something deeper, he was positive Helga did.

Arnold forced himself to pull back, and had to hold back a shudder when Helga opened her eyes and her gaze was clouded with hunger.

Then, she gave him that wicked smile of hers before saying a little breathlessly, "It's about time, Football Head."

* * *

Well, this was the tamest one. The rest of them will all be deserving of an '**M**' rating. I'll try and have one out by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Because their sexual tension could only remain unresolved for so long; something was always bound to happen. A collection of Oneshots. AxH

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold!, the songs, or anything else that sounds like I could make any money off of it.

As I am suffering from severe writer's block, I've decided to try and do something to hopefully jump start my motivation and inspiration.

And, because sometimes, I just want to write some smut without all the backstory. Sue me.

This is, as of right now, going to be a series of 10 unrelated, song inspired oneshots on the higher end of the rating chart. It's based loosely on the old iPod shuffle challenge.

* * *

**Title:** Danger

**Rating:** M; R

**Timeframe:** Early College Years

**Summary:** They had held off this long; certainly they deserve _some _credit.

"_So, when you give that look to me_

_I better look back carefully_

'_Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble…"_

-Sleeping With a Friend by Neon Trees

* * *

'_Uh oh,_' Arnold thought, and his shoulders tensed when the door to his loft clicked shut. He snuck a glance from his desk over to the couch where Helga remained, mindlessly channel surfing.

Curly, Sid and Parker had just left, leaving only Arnold and Helga remaining. Alone. Together. By themselves.

'_Shit_.' He cursed silently as he pretended to remain focused on his computer screen. Arnold had been trying to avoid any one-on-one with Helga if and when possible, and now his entire being was in panic mode.

Lately, things have been..._tense_ between the two of them. Actually, that's probably putting it mildly. There had always been this sort of..._thing_ between him and Helga, and as they got older all it did was intensify.

He wasn't stupid, and he wasn't _that _dense; he knew what was going on.

And he was, more or less, terrified.

If it was just the average, run of the mill sexual tension, he was fairly certain he could deal with being around her all the time. In fact, since attending college, they had started hanging out more and he _had _been dealing with it just fine.

Up until several weeks ago at least.

"Typical," Helga's voice startled him from his thoughts and he jolted in his seat. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Helga frowning at his T.V. screen.

"What?"

"It's Saturday night, and there's _nothing _on," Helga huffed.

"_Oh_...well, maybe we should just-"

Helga hopped up from the couch and walked over to his movie selection, "Let's see. _What _am I in the mood for?"

Arnold held back his sigh of disappointment. He had been _hoping _to maybe get rid of her, but it would seem he'd have no such luck. He wasn't all _that _surprised, though. Helga lived with four other people in a house, and she didn't particularly care for any of them.

Thus, why they had been spending so much time together. Up until that _stupid _party they went to several weeks back.

Neither of them had had much to drink that night or anything, and it had just been a typical college party; nothing special.

And yet, somehow the two of them had ended up kissing. He wasn't sure who exactly had initiated it, although he was inclined to believe it had been Helga, and he _certainly _couldn't recall how they had managed to wind up in that situation in the first place. The kiss had been pretty brief, and that's all that had happened but Arnold had suddenly found himself in that place where he had avoided being all those years. Now he _knew _he wanted her; he could no longer just pretend those feelings didn't exist and ignore them, or misplace them into his regular arguments with her like he always did.

As far as he could tell, Helga had managed to brush the whole thing off. Though, she had always been better at sweeping things under the rug and pretending she wasn't affected than he ever was. However, he was _pretty _sure she felt just as tense as he did when they found themselves alone.

'_So then, why doesn't she_ leave?' Arnold thought anxiously.

"Hey, what are you more in the mood for?" Helga peeked over her shoulder.

Arnold had to swallow the lump in his throat as he tried to focus on anything but Helga's bent over form, and he forced out, "_Um_...whatever you want, Helga."

The blonde smirked, "_Really_, Arnold? Whatever _I_ want?"

Arnold felt his cheeks heat up a little as he cleared his throat, "_Uh_...yeah?"

Helga snorted as she rolled her eyes, and turned back to the movies, "_Hm_, Paranormal Activity or For Love of the Game?"

Arnold turned around and shot her a look of confusion, "Ghosts or baseball? Seriously?"

Helga whipped around to face him, with her hands defiantly on her hips, "You wanna start something, _Football Head?_"

"_**No!**_" Arnold replied quickly.

Helga raised a brow, "_Uh_, okay. What _you're _problem?"

Arnold had intended to saying '_Nothing_,' but instead he blurted out, "Maybe you should leave."

"What? Why?" Helga replied, startled.

"Because...because, I need to do homework!" Arnold quickly said, before stupidly adding, "Things are weird now."

Helga appeared flabberghasted, "Since _when?_"

"Since that stupid **kiss!**" Arnold confessed, feeling aggravated that she didn't even _seem _to be affected by the incident.

"_That?_ Oh, come _on _it didn't mean anything," Helga replied, crossing her arms.

Arnold shot her a glare, "Look, it may not have meant anything to you, but it did for me and it just- I'm just too uncomfortable being alone with you now, alright?"

"But, _why?_ I mean, it's not like it's going to happen again," Helga snapped.

"How do you know?" Arnold countered, "Sure, maybe not from your end, but I don't want to risk me doing something stupid and ruining our friendship altogether. Plus, I wouldn't want you to _kill _me."

Helga's body language shifted, and she blinked in surprise, "_Wait_. You're worried about what _you _would do if we were alone?"

Arnold shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Well.."

"But, _I'm _the one the kissed _you!_" Helga said incredulously.

Arnold shot up from his seat and gestured towards her, "I _**knew **_it!"

Helga straightened and pursed her lips, "Congratulations, _Einstein_."

"So, _now _you'll leave?"

Helga returned her hands to her hips, "_Excuse_ you?"

"_Well!_" Arnold raised out his arms before dropping them back down to his sides, "We've both just acknowledged this weird mutual thing between us. Now we can better avoid it."

"Arnold, please. It doesn't mean we can't still hang out," Helga sighed in exasperation.

"Right, with other people present."

"Oh come on, it's not like we're going to _jump _each other!" Helga argued.

"Better safe than sorry," Arnold shrugged.

"But-"

"No way," Arnold cut off, crossing his arms, "It's just too weird."

"You wanna make it weird? I'll make it weird," Helga declared in frustration, before moving towards him.

Arnold's eyes widened, and he brought his hands out in front of him, "_Whoa_, now just hold on a minute, Helga. Let's not-" he had been backing away, and now found himself against the wall. He shot Helga a panicked look before she finally approached him, grabbed him by his collar and tugged his lips down to hers.

As per usual, being kissed by Helga was passionate, wild, and a little rough. Arnold had barely had any time to process it, when she abruptly pulled away.

Releasing his shirt with a shove, Helga huffed, "There! _Now_, it's weird."

As she crossed her arms defiantly, Arnold peered down at her with an unreadable expression. After a moment he gave a single nod, "You got that right."

With that said, Arnold grabbed her by the waist and tugged her to him. Leaning down, he caught her lips with his own, swallowing her sound of surprise.

Helga's eyes were wide with shock, and her hands had come up from her hips in surprise as Arnold continued to kiss her thoroughly. Closing her eyes, she ran her hands up into his hair and purred as Arnold pulled her closer against him.

She started to tug at his shirt, when Arnold suddenly pulled back, panting a little, "Wait a minute. Exactly _how _weird do you want this to be?"

Looping her arms around his neck, she drew herself closer to him, "_Very_ weird."

"Thank _God_," Arnold murmured before dragging her lips back to his. Her mouth was avid against his, and as his tongue slid against hers he felt her once again pull at his shirt. Parting long enough to remove his, she tossed it to the side before already going to work on his belt, feeling his growing need already straining against his jeans.

Arnold trailed kisses across her jaw before travelling down the length of her neck. Finding a sweet spot that got her to make the _hottest _sounds he'd ever heard, he took his time alternating between biting the soft skin and soothing it with his tongue. His hands found the hem of her shirt and he tugged it off, discarding it somewhere over his shoulder, before returning his mouth hungrily to hers.

As he felt the snap of his jeans, he began to walk Helga backwards until her backside met the edge of his cluttered desk. Arnold dropped his own hands to the waistband of her jeans and unsnapped them, tugging them down past her backside. Without breaking their kiss, Arnold removed an arm from his hold on Helga and swiped most of the contents of his desk onto the carpeted floor.

Helga jolted at the sound, and gave an '_Oh!_' of surprise when Arnold hoisted her up onto the desk. He gave a hard tug on her jeans, throwing them off behind him, before he brought his mouth to her's once more.

Helga finished tugging down his jeans, and as he kicked out of them she muttered against his mouth, "God, that was so hot."

Arnold's gave a boyish grin, "Yeah?"

Helga smiled hungrily, "_Oh_ yeah."

She cupped his face and dragged his lips against hers, and he pulled her against him. Groaning in satisfaction at the skin-on-skin contact, Arnold dropped his mouth to her chest and kissed along the rim of her bra.

Helga reached behind her and undid the clasp, dropping her bra off to the side. She released a loud moan as Arnold closed his lips around her nipple, while his hand reached up to cup the other breast. He used his tongue and teeth on her nipples to tighten that coil of heat between her legs until Helga felt she was going to come right then.

"_Arnold_, oh God _now_. I need-_Oh_, fuck me now, I-" Helga begged breathlessly, rolling her hips against him.

"_Fuck_."

His low voice made her tremble, and as he took her mouth with his, he discarded the remaining barriers between them. Arnold grabbed her by the hips, dragging her closer, and she looped her arms around his neck. Her breath hitched as her chest brushed against his, and the rumble in his throat grew to a growl as he slid into her.

Over the high moan Helga released, Arnold dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned, "_Fuck_. Oh, _fuck _Helga you feel so good."

Helga dug her nails into his shoulders and their hips began to move against each other, "Oh, _Arnold _you've-_uh_, you got _so-o_, yes that's it. Fuck, _yes_." Arnold pulled her legs up higher against him, and he filled her completely, "Yes, harder. **Harder**."

Their movements grew frantic quickly, and their hips bucked wildly against each other. Arnold felt his orgasm approaching fast, and thrust harder. He opened his mouth to ask Helga if she was close, when he felt her walls begin to tighten around him.

"Fuck, _Arnold!_" Helga moaned. More colorful words fell from her lips as she continued to ride the waves of her orgasm, before Arnold finally came himself.

The two spent the next couple minutes catching their breaths. Helga's arms remained loosely wrapped around Arnold's shoulders, her nails lightly trailing against his skin as he rested his forehead on her shoulder and braced himself up with shaky arms.

Helga finally broke the silence, "You know? Things will _definitely _be weird now."

Arnold gave a breathless laugh, "Probably."

Helga was quiet for a moment, "I guess, we'll just _have _to keep doing it then. Since, it's already weird anyway."

Arnold smirked and lifted his head to meet her eyes with his own, "Well, if that's the only option then I guess we don't have a choice."

They shared a grin before they started kissing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold!, the songs, or anything else that sounds like I could make any money off of it.

As I am suffering from severe writer's block, I've decided to try and do something to hopefully jump start my motivation and inspiration.

And, because sometimes, I just want to write some smut without all the backstory. Sue me.

This is, as of right now, going to be a series of 10 _**unrelated**_, song inspired oneshots on the higher end of the rating chart. It's based loosely on the old iPod shuffle challenge.

* * *

**Title:** Urgency

**Rating:** M; R

**Timeframe:** Later College Years

**Summary:** Hadn't he sworn he was never going to fall for this again?

"_We don't get along that well_

_Not much for talk_

_But you're hot as hell"_

-The Sex is Good by Saving Abel

* * *

"Helga, we can't keep doing this," Arnold desperately insisted against Helga's wild mouth. The situation they were in was not unfamiliar, unfortunately.

He had somehow ended up in the hotel room's arm chair in the middle of the day, with Helga currently straddling his lap, "Give me one good reason why we should stop, Football Head."

Even as his hands roamed, and his mouth moved against her's, he replied, "I'm _leaving _tomorrow, Helga. _Again_."

Grinding her hips against his, she replied hotly, "Never stopped us before."

"We broke up Helga. _Years _ago," The young man countered, and managed to pull himself from Helga's distracting mouth.

"Yeah? _And?_" Helga retorted.

"_And_ this is always what happens. I come for a _brief _visit, you _avoid _me up until the last day or so, we fight and then we screw each other's brains out, and then I go back to San Lorenzo for _another _extended period of time. We don't need to keep going through this bullshit, Helga."

"What I _need_," Helga replied, undeterred as she made work of removing his belt, "is this off."

"_Helga-_"

"I don't really want to _talk _right now, alright?" Helga cut off as she grabbed the hem of her bunched dress and pulled it off over her head.

"Of course you don't. You never do," Arnold remarked off-handedly, though his hands had already grasped her hips and his thumbs made circles against the smooth skin.

"Oh, just quit your whining already."

Helga's mouth was on his again, and she rolled her hips against his, dragging a moan out of them both. Arnold's fingers dug into her skin, as his mouth responded more passionately to her's.

Arnold knew better than to believe Helga was really as blaséabout the whole thing as she seemed. He understood how hard it was not being able to truly be together; that this sick routine of theirs was perhaps easier on her than if they were to pretend things were alright when he made his short visits.

It was _agony_; the time he was apart from her. San Lorenzo was not a place with the best technological resources. He still mostly communicated by handwritten letters, than anything else. And his visits over the years since 6th grade had been few and far between.

And ever since their junior year of high school, _this _had become the routine.

Beginning to feel a lick of desperation, Arnold slipped his hand beneath the thin swatch of lace and into Helga's wet folds. She gave a surprised cry of pleasure as she dropped her head back, and arched against him. Arnold lowered his head and caught a nipple with his lips, teasing the hardened peak through the thin material of her bra with his teeth and tongue. Helga slid her hands up into his hair, gripping it tightly as his mouth and fingers drove her wild. She moved her hips against his hand, as breathy moans escaped her lips.

Arnold could feel her getting close, and as he moved his thumb against her and pumped his fingers inside of her, she abruptly pulled herself away. Surprised, Arnold opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Helga silenced him with a fervent kiss and then began to undo his pants.

As she tugged his boxers down enough to release his hardened length, Arnold's voice was low and husky, "What are you…?"

"I need you _now_; I need you inside me," Helga replied, her voice full of yearning.

As he moved the lace underwear to the side, she slid onto him with a sound of satisfaction. She wasted no time in moving against him, and Arnold groaned at the view of Helga moving up and down on him at a harried pace. He adjusted his position as best he could, as the arm chair they were in was not _exactly _ideal, and held her hips as he thrust into her. His thrusts were deep and hard, and Helga made her appreciation known by the string of choice words flowing from her lips.

Arnold slid his hand between them, finding that spot that would send her over the edge. In a matter of seconds, Helga's body was shuddering as she came with his name was on her lips.

As her slick walls pulsed around him, Arnold continued to thrust, eliciting more noises of pleasure from Helga's mouth, until he finally reached his climax as well.

They remained in the chair long enough to catch their breaths, before moving to the bed.

Hours later, when night had settled completely into the room, Helga untangled herself from his hold and got dressed.

"Stay."

Helga turned to where Arnold had sat up on the bed. Sighing, she went and sat beside him, "You know I can't."

"Right," Arnold released a sigh of his own. He felt her rest her forehead to his, "Helga, I lo-

"_Shh_," Helga cut him off gently as she shook her head, "Tell me when you come back to me for good. _Tell me then._"

Though his shoulders drooped slightly, he nodded. Looking up and catching her gaze, he replied, "One more year. Just one more year."

Helga tried to offer a smile, but Arnold could see her eyes had begun to glisten, before she leaned over to close the gap between them. The kiss was brief; gentle, with just a hint of sadness. When they parted, Helga gave him one last smile before getting up.

And then, she was gone.

* * *

So, I suppose this one was little bit, I don't know..._sadder?_ I'm just trying to keep these all as distinctly different as possible in both the love scenes and the circumstances surrounding them. Some will be smuttier, some will be more descriptive, some will be a little darker. I'm just trying to get back into things, still.

The songs and a general idea for each chapter is already figured out, but if there are things you guys would like to see, bedroom wise or scenario that gets them there, I'd love to try and see if it could be worked in.

Hope you guys are enjoying these! Thank you so much for the positive responses so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Because their sexual tension could only remain unresolved for so long; something was always bound to happen. A collection of Oneshots. AxH

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold!, the songs, or anything else that sounds like I could make any money off of it.

As I am suffering from severe writer's block, I've decided to try and do something to hopefully jump start my motivation and inspiration.

And, because sometimes, I just want to write some smut without all the backstory. Sue me.

This is, as of right now, going to be a series of 10 _**unrelated**_, song inspired oneshots on the higher end of the rating chart. It's based loosely on the old iPod shuffle challenge.

* * *

**Title:** Need

**Rating:**_**M; R**_

**Timeframe:** Later High School Years

**Summary:** There they were in his broken down truck, stranded in the middle of nowhere. What else could've happened?

_**Author's Note:**_ As I so very much enjoyed writing the makeout scene in _**Did My Heart Love Till Now?**_, going any further than it had just would not have fit with the story. So, I figure this chapter is a way of having my cake and eating it, too. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Your heart beats double time_

_Another kiss and you'll be mine"_

-Addicted to Love by Florence and The Machine

* * *

"This is all _your _fault!" Helga yelled out over the pouring rain.

Arnold tossed an incredulous look over his shoulder as his feet moved quickly over the muddy ground, "_My_ fault? How is Curly ditching you _my _fault?" As he reached the passenger side of his truck and unlocked it, he muttered indignantly, "Not that I'd blame Curly."

"What was that, _Football Head?_" the angry, sopping wet teen hissed.

"Nothing, _Helga_."

Arnold opened the door for her, and she climbed in with a huff. He went over to his side and slid behind the steering wheel. When he turned his keys into the ignition, however, there were only sharp clicking noises.

"_Uh oh_," was his only remark.

"'_Uh oh_'?" Helga mimicked none too happily. "Oh no, _Shortman_. No, no '_uh ohs_' right now. I don't _need _to hear that. What I _need _to hear is your _engine _starting."

"Well then, you're going to be pretty disappointed for a while," Arnold replied flippantly.

"You've gotta be fucking _kidding _me."

As Arnold fished out his phone, only to find there was no service out this far, he sighed, "Nope. We'll have to wait until the storm passes over before we get out and make our way to the nearest gas station. Or at least get within cell phone service, so I could call triple A."

"'_We'?_"

Arnold shot Helga a slanted look, "Yes, '_we'_. I'm not gonna leave you here in the middle of nowhere, late at night in my broken down truck, Helga. That's a recipe for any _one _of Gerald's Urban Legends right there."

Helga slumped against the seat, "But the storm might not let up for _hours_."

Instead of replying, Arnold placed his elbow against his window and leaned his head against his hand. His other hand gripped the the steering wheel lightly, and after a few moments he drummed his fingers against it. After several beats, Arnold cleared his throat, "So, _um_...since we'll probably be here for a while..._maybe_ we should talk about what happened earlier-

"Hey, I've got a better idea: How 'bout we _don't_," Helga immediately cut off.

Arnold turned towards her, "_Oh_, c'mon Helga! We can't just pretend it didn't happen!"

"Actually, that's _exactly _what we're gonna do," The blonde replied matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms over her soaking shirt.

Arnold frowned, "Helga, if you think I'm just gonna let this whole thing go, like I had after FTi-

Helga shot her hand out and gripped Arnold's damp shirt collar, tugging him towards her, "I will _bury _you out here where no one would ever find you, _Football Head._"

He offered her an unimpressed look and a raised brow, "Oh really, Helga? And just how would you manage to do that without a shovel?"

Clutching his collar tighter, Helga replied through gritted teeth, "I'd use my _bare. Hands._"

"I think you're over reacting a little bit, Helga."

Helga released him with a shove, and then pointed angrily at him, "We are _not _going to talk about FTi, and we are _not _going to talk about what happened earlier."

Still slumped against his corner of the car, Arnold retorted flatly, "You mean, when we kissed?"

"Hey! _You _kissed _me_, bucko! Which _reminds _me, I oughta deck you for-

"_Whoa_, now hold on a minute!" Arnold sat up quickly, "_You_ kissed me _back_, Helga so don't go-

"I most _certainly _did **not!**" Helga denied, looking affronted.

With a snort, Arnold countered, "_Oh_, you most certainly _did_."

Helga's face went red as she made a sound of offense, before sputtering out, "_No_, I was just..._surprised!_"

Arnold pursed his lips in irritation before reaching his hand out to cup the back of Helga's neck, bringing her closer to him as he crashed his lips against hers. Helga gave a startled squeak against his mouth, but moments later her eyes had fluttered shut and her mouth moved urgently against his.

It was then Arnold tore his lips away from her's, and fixed her now wide eyes with an even stare, "You kissed me back, Helga. _Again_."

Helga blinked rapidly, trying to gather her thoughts as she stuttered out, "N-no, _you _just...I was surprised. "

Arnold's gaze dropped to Helga's lips, pausing for a moment before returning to her eyes. His action caused Helga to do the same, and as her eyes fell to his mouth, Arnold leaned forward again, and this time Helga responded immediately.

Helga wrapped her arms around his neck, and as Arnold wound his own around her back, Helga had begun to drag him down. Bracing his arms against the wide seats of his single bench truck, Arnold changed the angle of the kiss, enjoying the moan of satisfaction that Helga released. As he pressed his leg in between Helga's own up more, Helga's head fell back with a choked cry of pleasure, and Arnold lowered his lips to her neck, enjoying the taste of rain and her skin.

_God_, he wanted her. He can't remember wanting _anything _as badly as he wanted Helga G. Pataki. He had realized recently that, much to his dismay at the time, he was starting to fall in love with the force of nature known as Helga. And up until tonight, he had _thought _he'd convinced himself that he was _never _going to do anything about it.

Now he wanted nothing else, nothing _less_, than all of her.

Although, _maybe _having an impromptu hump session in his truck while they're stuck in the middle of nowhere during a storm isn't the _best _place for such a realization. Maybe he ought to slow this down.

"_Fuck_, Arnold," Helga moaned before pulling his mouth back to hers, kissing him hungrily as she moved her hips against his.

'_Oh, well_ shit,' Arnold thought a little morosely, as he came to terms with the fact that now he simply didn't _want _to stop.

But still.

"Helga. Helga, wait. Hold on a minute," Arnold muttered against her avid lips, before sitting up, "I think we need to talk about this."

Helga followed suit and sat up, "I'd much rather be _doing _it than _talking _about it."

Arnold's jeans grew more snug, but he pressed on, "Well, _yeah _so would I, but...that doesn't mean we _should_."

"It's real cute that you're trying to be all noble and all, but this storm isn't going anywhere for a while, and so neither are we. Think you could hold out for that long?"

Arnold shifted uncomfortably, "If I had to, then yes."

At that, Helga slid onto his lap, straddling him, "Well, I'm telling you that you _don't _have to."

Arnold clenched his jaw tightly, and tried his best to look as unaffected as possible, "Helga, what _exactly _is it you want to _do?_" Helga's response was a simple, slow roll of her hips against his lap. Arnold's jaw tightened even more and his eyes screwed shut, and he could only manage a hum of consideration for his weak response.

Helga cupped his face and brought her lips down to his in a surprisingly soft and gentle kiss. It took Arnold a moment to respond, and his desire twisted low in his belly more intensely in response to Helga's slow, sensual kisses than it had with her earlier kisses.

He brought his hands to her hips, his fingers digging into her skin beneath her shirt, and he tried to move his mouth against hers at the agonizing pace she had set, even though he desperately wanted to speed it up.

Helga gave a drawn out moan as her hands traced slowly up his arms, that were taut from his restraint. Finally, as she rocked her hips against him again, her lips began to move against his with more fervor. Before Arnold had a chance to fully return the motions, however, she pulled back and her hands went to the hem of his shirt. It was still damp, and sticking to his skin, making it more difficult for Helga to remove. Growing frustrated, Helga's impatient tugging only made her move tortuously in Arnold's lap.

Hardly able to stand the friction, Arnold brushed Helga's hands away, "_God_, for _fucking _fuck's sake."

Arnold whipped the shirt up and off of him in exasperation, not noticing Helga's open mouth, and look of shock. As he discarded the shirt, Helga breathlessly spoke, "Say that again."

Arnold looked up at her, dazed and confused, "_Huh?_ Say _what _again?"

She gave a slight shake of her head, though a smile had formed on her face, "You _cursed_. I've _never _heard you curse before."

"I did?" Arnold replied, perplexed.

Helga nodded slowly and licked her lips, "_Uh-huh_." She leaned a little bit closer, "You said '_fuck_.' I wanna hear you say it again."

Her eyes were dark and cloudy, and Arnold had to do his best to not gulp as he blinked stupidly at her. He glanced away for a moment, and then brought his eyes back to hers. His gaze was lidded, and the corner of his mouth slightly curved up, "_Fuck_."

Helga's mouth crashed against his, and with a moan she dragged her hands into his hair, gripping tightly as his hands grasped her thighs and tugged her hard against him. He swiftly lowered them both down to the seat, with her beneath him, wriggling wildly. Her kisses were frenzied, and her own hands dropped to the clasp of her shorts.

"_Dammit!_" Helga grunted, breaking away from the kiss in annoyance, "These stupid-_ugh!_ Get these fucking shorts _off _of me, Football Head!"

Unable to stop the lopsided smirk from his face, Arnold sat back on his knees, "Whatever you say, Helga."

Helga's look of agitation melted away immediately once Arnold's hands slid up the back of her thighs. Her gaze was cloudy, and she unconsciously bit her lip as his hands grabbed the hem of the shorts and tugged them down. Helga bent her knees to allow him to remove the article of clothing completely, and with that done, Arnold slowly drew her legs apart. Helga felt herself throb, and she bit back a moan. Arnold leaned over her, hovering for a moment with his lips barely an inch from hers, before dipping down and letting his mouth move along neck at a slow pace.

Helga squirmed anxiously and felt like a giant bundle of nerves, "Quit messing around, Arnold and let's just get to the good stuff already," she had all but panted.

Arnold lifted his head and raised a brow at her, "Why so eager? We could be stuck in here for _hours_, remember?"

Though she blushed, Helga furiously shook her head, "_Hours?_ Oh, no, no, no, no, _no_. No way. How about _now?_ I'm losing my patience," Helga whined, and she tried to pull Arnold's mouth to hers to better convince him, but he didn't budge.

Arnold looked down at Helga, and gave her a slow, wicked grin, "I don't _need _to hear you complaining, Helga. What I _need _to hear is you _begging_."

Helga's eyes widened in shock, and she let out a yelp of surprise when Arnold drew her up and onto his lap once again. He slid his arm around her back and caught her lips with his in a deep kiss, as his other hand slipped down beneath the fabric of her underwear. Helga broke the kiss with a cry of shock and pleasure, and her head rolled back as Arnold's digits slid over her. When he slipped a finger inside her, Helga rolled her head forward and rested it against his shoulder as they both released a groan.

"_God_ you're so wet," Arnold muttered huskily as he slipped a second, then a third finger inside her.

"Just...you need to, _oh-hey_!" Helga sat up when Arnold suddenly stopped, "You can't just _stop _when things were getting, _oh-_!

Arnold gripped the hem of Helga's shirt and yanked it up and off of her. He brought his mouth to hers once more as he reached up and unhooked her bra, and discarded that as well. The two sighed simultaneously as skin met skin. Arnold once again slipped his hand into Helga's slick folds, and he let his mouth drop to one of Helga's hard and waiting nipples.

"_Oh God_," Helga moaned loudly, as her head rolled back and her hands tangled themselves into Arnold's hair. As Arnold eventually switched to her other hardened peak, he slowly drove Helga insane with his mouth and his fingers. When Helga thought that she couldn't take it anymore, she felt that slow build finally coming to a head and just when she thought she'd have sweet release…

He stopped.

_Again_.

"_No_. Arnold, _no _you..._please_, don't stop now!" Helga begged breathlessly.

Though his breathing was heavy, he still managed to give her that stupid wicked smirk, "I think I sort of have to for a second. Hang on," He raised his hips, and the both of them made sounds of approval at the contact. He reached his hand back into his back pocket and fished out his wallet. As he lowered himself back to the seat, he flipped it open and pulled out a foil packet.

"Oh," Helga blinked.

Arnold looked at her, amused, "Yeah, '_oh'_. You don't want to end up _surprised _again, do you?"

Helga scowled, "Of course not, _doi!_ I was just distracted, that's all. I guess it's also a little surprising that _you _actually have a condom on you."

Arnold shrugged, "Hey, 'Always Be Prepared,' right?"

Helga reached down and unsnapped his jeans, as she raised a brow at him, "You were never a Boy Scout."

Arnold shrugged again, "I might as well have been."

The two both worked on pushing Arnold's jeans and boxers down far enough, and after he had rolled the condom down his length, he suddenly paused, "_Um_, Helga have you ever…? I mean, are you-

"Technically, yes I am a virgin," Helga answered casually.

Arnold blinked at her quizzically, "..._Technically?_"

Helga lowered her lashes and flashed Arnold a devious grin, "Hey, I've got needs and a bedside drawer _full _of things to help satisfy them."

"_Fuck_, Helga," Arnold said with a tortured sigh.

Helga cupped his face and dragged his mouth to hers in a deep kiss. Arnold placed his hands on her hips and guided her over him, and then pulled her panties to the side before sliding into her. They both made noises of appreciation, and their kisses grew more frenzied as they moved against each other in a jerky, desperate rhythm.

Helga was moving wildly above him, and it was hard to keep up from his position in the drivers seat of the truck. Arnold slipped his hand down to where their bodies met, sliding against that bundle of nerves and Helga bucked hard against him. He adjusted his position and leaned forward a bit, resting his arm against the steering wheel. Neither of them paid any attention as the car horn blared, and Arnold kept rocking his hips against Helga's, while his fingers continued to stroke her.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck," Helga panted, and more breathy sounds continued to rise from her throat as she felt the spring coil tighter and tighter until it finally released. Helga's orgasm tore through her, and her body shuddered from each wave of pleasure.

Her moans of satisfaction were driving Arnold crazy, and he slid his arms behind her neck and back, and lowered her down onto the bench. He slipped her underwear off, and spread her legs apart before sliding back into her. His thrusts were jerky and deep, and Helga writhed beneath him, her back arching high as each thrust caused another shock of pleasure to roll through her. Arnold quickly came, with Helga's name on his lips, and then all but collapsed on top of her.

They were both silent, but it was a content silence, and Helga absently traced her hands along his back as the rain still poured outside.

* * *

Arnold awoke the following morning by a punch to the arm from Helga.

"**Ow! **_Hey!_" Arnold jolted awake, squinting against the morning sun. Helga was still curled against his side, wearing his shirt.

"Answer your stupid phone, Sleeping Beauty!"

"What?" It was then he realized it was ringing, and he leaned over to search for it. Helga yelped, and clung onto him so she would roll off the bench, "_Huh_, I guess the storm must've interfered with the service."

Finally locating it, he picked it up and sat up into the seat, "Hello?"

"_Man_, where the _fuck _have you been, you little shit?"

"Gerald?"

"_Fuck you_, asshole!"

Arnold sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "_Uhh_, look I'm sorry that-

"Bro, I got a text from your _dad _asking if you had crashed at my place last night. Wait, _no_, scratch that. I had _9 missed calls_ from your parents, _and _a text from your dad. I figured I'd call you and see if you could explain your punk ass, before I text him back and say I don't know where his _son _is. _Now_, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I...I'm in my car. It wouldn't start last night after you guys had already headed out, so Helga and I were pretty much-

"_You got stuck with Helga G. Pataki?_" Gerald interrupted, "Holy shit, I'm surprised she didn't _murder _you."

Arnold snuck a glance over at his blonde companion, "It was...pretty touch-and-go at first."

Ignoring the glare Helga shot him, Arnold went back to listening to his friend.

"Wait, but how the hell did you get saddled with Helga in the first place? I thought Curly was supposed to take her home?"

"Yeah, well Curly ditched her," shot Helga a cheeky grin, "...and she needed me to give her a _ride_, so-" Helga gave him another punch to the arm, and Arnold jerked the phone away and mouthed '_Ow!_'

At Arnold's slightly irritated expression, Helga replied, "_Really?_"

Arnold shrugged and offered a lopsided grin, before holding the phone back up to his ear, "Look, Gerald I'm sorry to have worried you. The storm lasted longer than we thought, and we fell asleep. Could you-

"_Whoa_, you guys slept in the same enclosed space? All _night?_"

Arnold shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat, "Well.._yeah_, of course. What else would we have done?"

"...I guess-

"Look, could you just do me a favor and let my parents know what happened? I don't have a lot of battery life left, and I need to call roadside assistance."

"Sure thing, buddy."

"Thanks."

* * *

After roadside came and towed Arnold's truck and it's two passengers to the autoshop, Arnold walked Helga home. Things had been awkward since they'd woken up, and they hadn't talked much all morning, which had started to drive Arnold crazy.

"Well, thanks for the memories, _Shortman_." Helga said as she started to walk up her steps.

Arnold realized that if she made it through that door, they'd probably _never _speak about last night ever again, and things would go back to how things were before. And that was the _last _thing he wanted.

"Helga, wait!" Helga turned around and gave him a bored look, but Arnold took a deep breath and pressed on, "Do you...wanna maybe go out some time?"

Helga blinked in surprise, and then looked at him in disbelief, "...Really?"

It might've been his imagination, but he thought she had sounded more than a little bit hopeful. Clearing his throat, he replied in a casual tone, "Yeah. I mean, I know we've kind of done things...a little out of order, but we'll just do something simple. You know, dinner, a movie...maybe eventually a white picket fence?" Helga's lips parted a little, and her eyes looked _more _than just a little bit hopeful now. Arnold smiled warmly at her, shrugging, "Or, you know, one of the suites at the boarding house. So...what do you say?"

After a moment, Helga's smiled widely, "_Yes_...to _all _of it."

* * *

Wow, this chapter was a beast. Hopefully it somewhat makes up for the lack of updates? I tried to make this one a bit lighter than the others, so I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Follow me on Tumblr: Luvtowriteficsoffcial


End file.
